The Ninja in the Shinigami world
by taylon krol
Summary: This fanfic Is about a ninja named naruto uzumaki accidentally winding up in karukura town and meeting substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurusaki. This is set just before the war starts in narutos world and before ichigo kicks aziens ass in his world. I would really appreciate it if you could give me feedback and constructive criticism on how i could improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1: Ninja in the shinigami world

9 hours before narutos incident :  
It was 1pm in the hidden leaf village and naruto had just finished treating himself to a bowl of raman for a good hard days work  
"thanks for the food"  
Naruto said with a huge grin on his face,  
"no problem naruto come back an time".  
As he walked out of the raman shop he hered something coming from above. As he looked up he witnesed a shadowie figure juming from roof to roof. He thougth that it  
was odd so he decided to tail him.  
"were is he heading?"  
Naruto thought with curiosoty. After tailing him for a wiel the mysterious person finaly stoped. Naruto hid from site but still kept his eye on him. It took naruto  
a long time to realies it but the unknown man was wearing a anbu black ops uniform. Another man leped of a building and landed in front of the anbu black ops member  
"KAKASHI"  
Naruto thought to him self with suprise.  
"what are they talking about, too bad i cant get closer or they'll spot me."  
Even hough naruto was still to far away from them to hear much what they were talkig about, however he was able to over hear on thing  
"Sasuke is on the move..."  
As Naruto heared this he began to worry wether or not he would have the strength to defeat sasuke, knowing that now sasuke is targeting the hidden leaf village  
naruto knew that he may be forced to kill him. He was determend not to give up on sasuke and began to think of a way that he could get him to come back home, to the  
way things used to be. As he took a stroll through the village to try think of some way to bring sasuke home he found rock lee traning with guy sensei.  
"wow, those 2 don't rest do they, maybe they can help me"  
Naruto began his stroll up the stoney path way to speak wiht them  
"thats great lee, now all you have to do now is-"  
"hey bushy brow sensei"  
"oh, waht is it naruto"  
"i was hoping that you could give me some advice about something"  
"sure naruto i will do anything a can do to help you out"  
"thanks guys, actually i was hoping that you could help me train and give me advice on how im suposed to defeat sasuke when the time comes"  
"oh, ye you sure are burdend with alot of things in this vilage arent you naruto."  
"Ye i suppose so, but i will do anything as long as i can protect this village"  
"Thats the spirit naruto, if you just keep acting like that you will be able to over come any obsticle that comes in you way" Guy gave naruto a cheesey grin and a  
thumbs up.  
"Thanks sensei, im feeling better now"  
"Sure naruto anytime, now lets get to that training that you asked for"  
"OK"  
Naruto began vigorus taijutsu training with lee in order to toughen him up, they trained non stop for several hours until naruto exaustedly came out with  
"I... I think th... that iv'e had enough for today, thanks for the advice and training im gonna go running through the forest"  
"Wait naruto don't you wanna rest first"  
"No it ok iv'e gotta train as much as posible in order to become strong enough to protect this village and to save sasuke."

Naruto ran through the jungle, leaping of, of treas and springing of tree trunks, his speed continued to increase and he eventuelly got lost. He had ventured into  
a part of the forest that he had never been before nor has he heard anyone speak of it before.  
"and i thought i knew every every were in and around the hidden leaf village, i wonder were i am?"  
As naruto searched around the area looking for a familiar site he came across a water fall which created a nice deep pond.  
"With all the training ive been doing i haven't had the chance to stop and take a bath yet have I"  
Naruto began to take his clothes of until all that was left was his poke-a-dot boxers. He didn't want to risk beeing caught nude.  
He slowley got into to clean pond and began to bathe.  
"It's deeper than i thought" Naruto exclaimed, "Its alot warmer than i thought too"  
as naruto finished bathing he saw a shimmer of light dance on the top of the dazzaling pond, it began to go deeper into the water and in curiosity naruto decided to  
follow it. He dove down into the blue water to track the glowing light and to his suprise he saw a under ground cavern.  
"It must have gon in there" Naruto thaught to himdelf,  
He swam further and further into the cavern but he lost the glowing light and he needed to get some air before he drownde. He jeted up to the surface and took a big  
gasp of air, he looked around the area were he was too look for a dry piece of land that he could rest on. As he looked to the right he saw a long sharp sword  
dazzaling with a golden glow hovering over a flat rock surface.  
"what the heck is that thing?"  
Naruto swam to the small piece of land were the glowing sword was to take a closer look. Naruto was driping wet as he maid his way to the sword. Carefully naruto  
got closer and closer to the mysterious weapon, as Naruto got closer it seemed like the sword was getting bright and brighter, it was as if it was calling out to him  
"Naruto... Naruto... come closer"  
As naruto stood beside the sword it suddenly stoped glowing and it raised further up until it was eye level, Naruto reached out and grabed the sword. Suddenly  
multiple raise of light burst out of the sword and it lit up the cavern. Naruto kept a hold of the weapon and shielded his eyes and then a portal opened and  
sucked both naruto and the weapon in to it.

When naruto woke up he was in a strange town that he had never seen before and he the strange weapon from before was missing aswell.  
"were the heck am I"  
THUMP, THUMP THUMP  
"ahhhhh, what the heck is that think"  
A strange monster apeared from around the corner of a building, it was taller that a house and had a big empty hole in its chest. In fear naruto ran away from the  
creature as fast as he could when he suddenly found him self standing in the mid air hovering 50ft over a building.  
"wha... how the heck did i get up here"  
He looked down and saw that the creature was no longer chasing him.  
"fyew thank god" He said in delight as he wiped his fore head. Naruto turned around and saw the giant monster standing right in front of him with a big smiel on  
his face.  
"AHHHHHH, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"  
SLICE  
The creature split in 2 and disapeared,  
"You called"  
"Th- Thank you mister but who are you and what was that, that thing just now"  
"How could you not know your not a hollow and your not a hole either so that must mean that your a soul reaper right?"  
"A soul what? and how are we floating in mid air any way?"  
"hu... gees i guess that i will explain every thing then come on i will take you back to my place and i will explain everything and so you can tell me why  
you dont know anything but yet you can still see holows, shinigami and can walk in the air, it will be faster if i just carry you so hold on tight, ok"

Chapter 2: The explanation  
continuue reading next time and see what will become of naruto when he finds out the truth about what has happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The explanation

After Naruto was saved by ichigo from the hollow naruto was taken to the kurosaki residents (ichigo's house) so that naruto can explain what he was doing floating  
in the sky and standing next to a hollow. Naruto explained to ichigo who he was and why he was in the town striped to his underware and standing face to face with a  
hollw that he could see clearley.  
"Right, so your telling me that you are a hidden leaf ninja, from the hidden leaf village and one day wiel you were training you striped down to your underware  
to take a bath in a pond when suddenly a light apeared in the water, you followed the light into a cavern at the bottom of the pond and it lead you to a secluded  
area were you found a glowing sword floating on a rock, you grabed the sword and suddenly found your self in this city and was beeing chased by a hollo and thats  
when i showed up and saved you..."  
"yes"

"WHAT KIND OF BULL SHIT STORY IS THAT"  
"I'm telling you the truth, that is what really happened"  
"SO THEN HOW THE HELL HAVE I NEVER HEARD OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE BEFORE?"  
"Beates me, speking of wich were are we?"  
"were in a karukura town, but since its late and it dosen't look like you know were you are or whats going on i will let you stay hear for the night"  
"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto yelled with happeniness.  
"I will take you to kiskay tommorow, he should be able to swort this whole mess out. So whats your name any way?"  
"Im naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf"  
"yeah... Well im Ichigo kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"  
"Whats a soul reaper?" Naruto asked with a confused expresion on his face.  
"I will explain it all tomorow"  
"ok, Heay you got any ramen that i can chou on?"  
"Ok hold on free loader i will go get you some, and dont go snooping about my room wiel im gone."  
"Dont worry ichigo i won't do something like that."  
"well i will be back in a minute then"

Even though naruto said that as soon as ichigo left the room naruto started to snoop.  
"nothing here, it just looks like a regular guys bedroom to me oh well, guess i will just wait patiently for my ramen then."  
as soon as naruto walked over to the bed side he heard something moving in ichigo's closet, slowely and carefully naruto made his way to the source of the noise,  
he stoped in front of the closet as a bead of sweat dripped down his face as he took a big gulp. He reached out his hand and touched the closet door.  
Suddenly the door flung open and naruto was tackled to the ground, he felt a cold object touch his throat, a nicly shaped patite young looking women was mounted on  
top of naruto, She had short blach hair and was wearing a long black kimono, she was holding a lond sharp sword against his throat and was wearing a unfreindly  
expresion.  
"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN ICHIGO'S ROOM!?"  
Naruto let out a starteling yelp  
Foot steps were heared out side the door and then the door swung open  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" ichigo blurted holding a bowl of steaming hot ramen, wiel naruto and rukia just stared at him with a blank expresion on ther  
faces.  
Rukia dismounted naruto and changed back into regular clothing and listened to the explanation that ichigo and naruto had.  
Wiel ichigo was explaning the situation naruto choued down on the bowl of ramen  
"Oh so thats why hes here, i guess im sorry for sudenly attacking you then"  
"Thanks for the food, and don't worry about it it was just a little mistake but who are you anyway?"  
"My name is rukia kuchiki i am a soul reaper and i belong to the 13th devision of the 13 court gard squads"  
"Greetings aside, what do you think that your doing bursting out of the closet like that and attacking people?"  
"I'm sorry OK, i thought he was a intruder and i didnt want you to get hurt" Rukia began to blush and lower your head"  
"Oh, sounds like some lothers spat" naruto said with a mischievous look on his face.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" Ichigo exclaimed as rukia just sat there quiet with a bright red face  
"That's not what your girl freinds face tells me"  
"shu- shut up" rukia quietly and nervously said  
"anyway we had best get some sleep rukia get into your bed, naruto you can have my bed and i will sleep here on the floor"  
"OK, good night ichigo"  
"WAIT, SHE'S SLEEPING HERE"  
"well ye she lives hear"  
Naruto was shocked to hear that 2 people so young was living together in the same room, he just stood there stiff as a board.  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"hu, no its just that are you sure its ok for you 2 to be living together?"  
"of course it would be why wouldn't it be?"  
"ah, no neither mind, well googd night then"  
"Yeah see you in the morning, we will be getting up early so that we can head over to kiskays place before school starts ok"  
"yeah sure, good night"


	3. Chapter 3: The Transfer Student

It was now morning and Naruto had spent a peace full night at Ichigo's house.

"Hey Naruto, Hey come on man get up, we've got to hurry and get to kiskays shop before its time for school." Ichigo tiredly said wile he was getting dressed into his school uniform.

"just 5 more minutes, I have to have a good long rest so I can fight" Naruto replied in his sleep deprived state.

Ichigo looked at Naruto sleeping with a aggravated look on his face and then said

"Hey rukia why dont you try waking Naruto up"

"HEY SLAKER QUIT LOUNGING AROUND AND GET DRESSED WILL YA!"

Naruto leaped out of bed covering his ears and let out a disturbing yelp. He made his bed and then quickly realised something,

"Hey I don't have any clothes, I left them all back at that pond in the hidden leaf,"

Ichigo sighed,

"If you haven't got aything to wear then just were a pair of my clothes," Ichigo sujested

"Hmmm now lets see hear, ah how about I were this" Naruto asked wile holding ichigos spair school uniform in his hand.

"huuuu, fine just hurry up we have to get going"

2 minutes later ichigo had finished changing and they were all ready to head out.

"Finnaly now we can get going" Rukia exclaimed.

The three of them then headed out of the door and headed over to kisukes place. Naruto was taking in the sites since he had never seen a town like karakura town before. Ichigo and Rukia was upfront chatting wile Naruto tailed behind them. After a little ways walk they finally reached the shop.

"Hey kisuke, you here?"

A man apeared out from behind the shut in curtain wearing a striped green and white hat with full green clothes and a dark green robe, he was also carrying a brown walking stick. His name was kisuke Urahara.

"Ah Ichigo, Rukia what a surprise what brings you guys to my little shop."

"well it's actually regarding our friend here, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he says that he was brought here through a portal of some kind, he also says that where he comes from there is ninja."

"Hmmm well that is interesting, Ichigo, Rukia why don't you two head of to school wile I ask Naruto hear a couple of questions."

"OK then Kisuke we'll be off then"

Rukia and Ichigo left the shop and headed of to school, although they were worried about naruto they continued to walk.

"Im sure that he'll be all right, he's with kisuke after all" Ichigo said nervously.

"Yeah I know but thats what worrys me the most who knows what kind of experiments and tests that kisuke might do on Naruto" She pointed out with a curious look on her face.

They managed to get to school just in the nick of time, they maid there way over to there seats and sat down. Just after they arrived the teacher came into the room.

"OK class today we will be have a new student join us, you can come in now."

The door slid open and a student peaked through them, he maid his way to the teachers desk and said:

"Hey guys my name is-"

At the moment Rukia and Ichigo both stood up and said "NARUTO!"

"Oh hey guys its good to see you two here."

"Never mind that, what are you doing here I thought that you was with kisuke"

"I was but he said"

"Naruto it would be a good idea if you experience a lot of new things why your here so you should go to school with Rukia and Ichigo."

"and now here I am he had all ready made arange ments for my transfere"

"But what about solving the solution to your problem?"

"Oh yeah, well kisuke is looking over the results now and he said that the earliest that he will be able to find a solution is a week"

As Naruto finished his last words the teacher came out with

"*cough* *cough*, its time to start class now so if you would pleas sit down I would very much appreciate it"

Ichigo and Rukia got back in there seats and stayed quiet.

"Now Naruto If you could please go and take a seat next to Mr. Kurosaki at the back we can start class."

"OK mam" Naruto replied.

As the class started Naruto didn't understand anything that the teacher was saying, since he had only ever been taught how to be a ninja in the hidden leaf village he did not understand even basic maths.

Naruto knew that his knew life in this strange new world was going to be difficult, He could not wait to get back to his own world and start up his training again.

Naruto thought to himself

"Wow I wonder how they are all getting along back at home with out me, I wonder if they are missing me, Yeah I bet you that they are looking for me right now. Don't worry guys I will be back as soon as I can."

Chapter 4: Naruto VS the Hollow


End file.
